The Daughters of Salem
by GraceyQueenie
Summary: Calypso wants to help the Sons of Ipswich against Chase Collins, but there are a few problems. When those problems are faced, Cally, her friends, and sister's trust comes into question. Will the Sons, mostly Reid, come to trust them? ReidOC!
1. Chapter 1

1692 five families with untold powers formed a covenant of silence. In the colony of Ipswich, one family disappeared without a trace, while the other four stayed strong. They were brought in to trouble with the first ascending, but what will happen when more trouble comes bringing their problems with them.

Picture this for me. There are four guys, all seventeen but one, and they're all different in their own way.

First there's the youngest: Tyler Simms. He has brown hair with blonde highlights that he now wears in a shaggy manner, and he stands at exactly six feet. Tyler, like I said earlier, is the youngest of the four, and he is the quietest. He's somewhat socially awkward at times and can state the obvious, and he knows it. His self-consciousness causes him to try too hard to impress the other three and act anxious around girls. He's a peacemaker and very uncomfortable with tension. This is what causes him to go to any length to preserve the peace within the four guys.

The next is the second youngest: Pogue Parry. He stands at about six foot four or so, has long medium brown hair that stands out of his face, and strong facial features that are very straight forward. Pogue can be described as rude, rowdy, ready for anything, and the life of the party. He's in love with the feeling of adrenalin and living on the edge. He spends most of his free time racing his motorcycle in ways that could only be imagined. He's a very stubborn friend no matter how tough the situation is.

The second eldest is none other that the smartass prankster of the four: Reid Garwin. Reid has platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, and stands around six feet. Reid is the devious and mischievous one of the group, and he is the wild card. He's always looking for trouble. He has little luck with the ladies, but that still doesn't stop him from hitting on them. He's a major hot-head who enjoys pushing anyone's buttons. His antics can lead to a fight, which in his opinion makes it all the better. Unlike the rest of the group, he doesn't mind "using". He's secretive and headstrong, and because of this he often "uses" whenever he thinks others aren't watching him. Although he is reckless he is still a loyal friend. He treats Tyler like a sidekick though, but this is only because Tyler takes his bluffs as real threats.

Last, but not least, is the eldest: Caleb Danvers. Caleb has short brown hair, stands at six foot four, and has soft brown eyes. Caleb, as the oldest, is the leader of the group. He's extremely competitive and expects nothing but the best from himself. This drives him to be a great swimmer and student. His future is already paved thanks to his intelligence, hard work, and stubborn will to win.

These guys are different in very many ways, but there is one thing that they have in common. They're all…I guess you could say…witches, or warlocks, whichever you prefer. They're known as the Sons of Ipswich, for they are the descendents of the founders of the original Ipswich colony of Massachusetts back in the 17th century. These four form a Covenant.

The Sons of Ipswich crowded around the top of the cliff as they watched a bonfire party going on at the bottom. They did this at every party, and waited for all four of them to arrive before going down. Reid was the last to arrive, as usual.

"What are we still doing up here?" Reid asked while edging closer to the edge of the cliff. "Why don't we go down in our special way?"

"It's not safe for me any more Reid," Caleb said as he looked down at the bottom. What Caleb means is that since he is eighteen he has "ascended". This means that his powers have completely matured. This maturity causes the power to be more powerful. There is a problem with this though. The matured power is "seductive", which means that they can be addictive. If you use the power to much then something bad can happen. That thing is that your body ages. Every time they used their powers, following the ascending, their body gets older with each time, but they would stay the same age. For example, Caleb's father was forty-four when he died, but he looked like he was ninety. This was because he used his powers too much.

"I'm sure one jump won't kill you," Reid said. "So let's just drop in." Reid walked straight over the cliff without a blink of an eye and not one of the guys stopped him. The youngest, Tyler followed him.

"Caleb, I understand why you don't want to, but its one jump and you've been good about not using," Pogue said while starting over the cliff.

Caleb sighed before following his friends over the cliff. He felt the familiar rush of air over his face, and when he landed on the ground he squatted from the impact and then stood up straight and joined his friends as they walked towards the party. The group walked over a hill with a stride that just automatically was in sync.

"Hey," Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend, said while giving him a kiss. Sarah, with her long blonde hair, stands at about five foot four, almost a full foot shorter than Caleb. Sarah is very studious and feisty. Before she started dating Caleb she was a first-class flirt, and made, at the time, super-serious Caleb laugh, and that was more than once. "Where were you guys?"

Reid looked up to the cliff and Sarah knew what he was talking about. At the beginning of the year Sarah found out what the four were. This was only because she was in danger.

How about I explain? In the verse there was a mention of five families. Well the fifth line of the covenant didn't disappear. It came back at the beginning of the year when a guy by the name of Chase Collins came to Spenser, the school the group went to. He was apart of a bloodline that thirsted for power. Chase lived up to that known love. He loved using his powers so much that he got addicted to it. This happened, though, before he found out what the side effect was. This drove him to try and steal the powers of the next member in the covenant to ascend. The next was Caleb. Chase tried to trick Caleb into "willing", giving over, the powers to him. In reality this would just make Chase more powerful, but he thought it would help him stay young. Chase threatened that if Caleb didn't will his powers over to him then he would kill Sarah, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb's mother. Caleb went to fight him and won, but police couldn't find Chase's body.

"I thought you were going to refrain from using," she said.

"I'm fine, Sarah," he said smiling, "Jumping won't do anything."

"Yea, Sarah," Reid said while throwing his arm around Caleb's shoulder, "he'll be fine."

"This coming from the power junkie," she said with a smile because they knew she was joking.

"Hey who's that?" Tyler asked while nodding towards a group of six girls that were in a group near the fire. "I don't recognize them."

"Oh, they're new. They live on my floor. I haven't really talked to them yet though," Sarah said while looking over at the group.

"Well let's go introduce ourselves to the new girls," Reid said. He started walking over and the others followed. Just as they got up behind the group, the five didn't have a chance to notice the newcomers because a very familiar person came up and beat them to the punch of talking to the new girls.

"Hey," the guy said, "I take it you girls are new?" The guy had long wavy brown hair and was slightly attractive.

"Yes, we just transferred," a seventeen year old girl with blonde hair said to none other than Aaron Abbot, a guy that no one in the covenant liked.

"We're hearing that a lot this year," he said, referring to Sarah and Chase who both transferred at the beginning of the year, in a voice that sounded seductive. "So, uh, did you leave anyone special back where you lived?"

"Are you hitting on my sister," a girl with brown hair and looked to have the same facial features as the blonde asked. "Because if you are, then I must say that you're really bad at it."

The girls around them started to laugh a little. "How old are you? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen, for your information," Reid could tell that the stranger took a quick disliking for Aaron.

"Then shouldn't you be home sleeping? After all, school starts tomorrow," he said in a baby voice. The guy turned around to laugh with his friends over his pathetic excuse for a joke. When he turned back around his head snapped to the side when it came in contact with the brunette's fist; his body followed soon after and he dropped to the ground.

"You private school boys are really bad at attracting girls," the girl smirked as the guy turned his back to get up.

"Reid, don't do it," Caleb whispered to Reid as he sensed that he was going to do something to Aaron by using his powers, but he ignored the order and went to use his powers. Right as his eyes were about to change, though, Aaron started moving around, trying to get to every part of his body as if it were itching. The group of girls started laughing and, slowly, the guys started to join in. With the strange reaction and movements Reid's eyes widened, but he started to laugh soon.

Aaron ran off with his friends and the girls turned around and were surprised to see the four boys and Sarah standing behind them.

"Uh, hi," a girl with dark brown hair said, "Who are you guys?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Pogue Parry."

"Tyler Simms."

"I'm Caleb Danvers, and this is my girlfriend Sarah Wenham."

"I'm Reid," Reid said while sticking his hand out to the girl that punched Aaron, "Reid Garwin."

"Interesting name," the girl smirked while ignoring his hand. Her sister elbowed her to shake his hand so she did. The handshake wasn't even three seconds. Reid grasped the girl's hand, but she pulled it away when his skin touched hers, but it wasn't like an 'I can't believe I'm touching this idiot' type thing; it was more like a flinch. As soon as she removed her hand from Reid's touch she put it behind her back and went on like nothing happened.

Reid raised an eyebrow at the reaction. "I'm, uh, Calypso Davenport, but I prefer Cally."

"I'm Hera Davenport, older sister by about a year. You can call me Ray," the blonde that Aaron was hitting on said.

"I'm Francesca Pomeroy," the girl with dark brown hair said, "friends call me Ann."

"Delaney Marcellus," I girl with dark red hair said.

"Rosalie Quintin," a girl with multicolored hair said.

"I'm Odette Vrooman," a girl with blonde hair and blue highlights said.

"Those are some weird names," Reid said.

"What type of name is Garwin?" Calypso said.

"Cally," Hera said to her sister, "chill. My and Cally's mother was really interested in Greek mythology. Delaney and Ann parent's dreamed of naming their kids those names and Rosalie because when she was born she was as delicate as a rose, which is what her name means."

Caleb nodded his head, "Where did you guys transfer from?"

"We came from Salem."

"As in Salem, Massachusetts," Pogue clarified.

"Yea, but it gets boring when they bring up the Salem witch trials at least once a year," Calypso said while rolling her eyes and shifting her weight to one foot. "I was getting bored with it."

Reid smirked and opened his mouth to say something but a voice came over the speakers to say that the police were coming again, and people started running while laughing and smiling.

"Does this happen a lot?" Hera asked Caleb as they walked up the hill to the cars that were parked in the forest.

"Yea," he answered, "but they've never come this early."

"Well what do you expect after what happened last time," Sarah said mournfully.

"What happened?" Calypso asked from behind them.

"A student was found dead in his car by the police," Tyler said. "It was a student from Spenser."

"What happened to him?" Delaney asked.

Calypso watched as the five old students looked at each other before Pogue said, "No one knows."

The two groups didn't say anything until they got to the cars.

"Hey, how old are you guys?" Calypso asked.

"Well Caleb turned eighteen a few months ago, Pogue and Tyler won't turn eighteen until the end of the year, and I turn eighteen in a couple of weeks," Reid said, almost as if he were boasting about it.

"How many weeks is a couple?" Hera asked.

"Two."

Hera nodded her head and motioned for the five other girls to follow, "Come on girls, we don't need to make a bad impression with the new town. We'll see you guys later." Each of the girls said the same thing and they drove off in a SUV.

"They seem nice," Sarah said while sitting in the backseat of Tyler's Hummer beside Caleb with Pogue on her other side.

"Yea, but what was with that Calypso chick and pulling away from my grip," Reid said.

"Don't know," Caleb said, "which reminds me. Reid why did you do that to Aaron? Don't you think you already gave him enough problems when you had his friend puke all over him at the beginning?"

"That wasn't me," Reid said while looking back. "I didn't do anything to Abbot."

"Well who was it then?"

"I don't know."

"It could have been something non-magical," Tyler suggested from the driver side.

"No, I don't think it was," Caleb said while putting his arm around Sarah's shoulders and looking out the window.

"I'm sure it's nothing Caleb, so don't worry about it," Sarah reassured him.

"Yea, maybe you're right."

"Right or wrong," Pogue said, "we just got finished worrying about Chase, let's not go on to something else. Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"So how was the party?" Kate asked Sarah when she got home to the dorms. Kate is Pogue's girlfriend. Unlike Sarah, though, she doesn't know about Pogue's secret. Even though she was in danger as well, she wasn't told. At the beginning of the year Chase did a lot of things. One of the things he did was cause a bunch of spiders to bite Kate, causing an "allergic" reaction that could've killed her; thankfully it didn't.

"It was okay. I talked to those new girls."

"You mean the ones that moved in down the hall?"

"Yea, they transferred here from Salem," Sarah said while changing into something to sleep in.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I forgot to ask. Is it important?"

"No, I was just wondering. Do you think we'll have any classes with them?" Kate asked while laying down in her bed and Sarah laid down in her own.

"Well maybe the older ones, but one of them is sixteen. She probably won't be."

"What are their names?"

"Hera, Odette, Calypso, Rosalie, Delaney…and Francesca."

"Are they all related?" Kate said with a shocked voice. Obviously she thought that they were all sisters.

"No, only Hera and Calypso."

"Who's the youngest?"

"Calypso, but she likes to be called Cally."

"Are they nice?"

"Yea they seem to be, and they seem to be very close. Aaron Abbott hit on Hera, and Calypso punched him. That was a sight to see."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because she could tell her sister wasn't interested. It doesn't matter," Sarah rolled over onto her side, "you can ask her tomorrow. I'll point them out."

"Okay."

"Cally," Sarah called out as she and Kate exited from their dorm room. They were walking when they saw Cally walk out of one of the dorm rooms a few doors down.

"Hey Sarah," Cally smiled. "You sleep well?"

Cally got a pained look on her face, but it switched to a neutral one, "As best as I could. I normally don't sleep very well the night before classes start."

"Probably the nerves," Sarah suggested.

"Probably," Cally smiled.

"Oh, this is my roommate Kate. She's Pogue's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you," Cally said and shook hands with Kate. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Kate said.

"Oh, when do you turn eighteen?"

"Tomorrow," Kate said with a smile.

Cal smiled and said, "Pogue must be a little upset that his girlfriend is older."

Kate smiled and mentioned how thankful she was that he really wasn't. The three decided they were going to walk around seeing as their classes were close together. "So why did you come to Ipswich?" Kate asked.

"Too many memories back home," Cally said. "School was really hard to go to after my boyfriend left so my mom said that I could come here to Spenser. My sister and friends didn't want to be left behind so they came as well."

"You mentioned a boyfriend?" Sarah said. "What happened?"

"His parents died during the summer, and he was sent to live with some relatives in northern Massachusetts."

"Have you seen him since then?"

"No, I just saw memories."

Kate nodded her head and asked, "What was he like?"

"Collin was really sweet. My sister didn't like him very much, but I thought he was the greatest guy I knew. We were together almost every day together. Again, it annoyed my sister, but we didn't care. We loved each other. We were each others rocks. When he went to see his real dad I was there. At his parents funeral I was there with him, and when we were at our worst points we were there."

"You're right," Kate smiled, "you are in love."

Cally laughed as they walked up to her classroom.

"Are you still together?" Kate asked before Cally could enter her classroom.

Cally looked to Kate and then at the ground, "I honestly don't know."

"Hey Cally?"

"Yea?"

"Why don't you and your friends come to Nicky's with us tonight?" Sarah asked. "It's a bar in town that we like to go to."

"Sure, I'll talk to them."

"Okay, well see you later."

"Hey you found the place," Sarah said as Hera and the others walked into Nicky's and to their table. "When you didn't come by to see where the place was I thought you weren't coming."

"No, we just couldn't leave yet," Hera said. "This place is pretty cool."

"Yea," Sarah smiled.

"Hey girls," a cocky voice said while coming up behind the girls. "About time you should up."

"Hello, Reid," Cally said while looking around the place.

"Calypso," he smiled as she cringed from the sound of her name.

"Hey guys," she said a little bit friendlier to Pogue, Tyler, and Caleb.

"Hey," each of the guys said to the girls.

"Do you want to dance, Sarah?" Caleb asked.

"Sure."

Pogue followed the two on to the dance floor with Kate, and Hera, Odette, Ann, Rosalie, and Delaney went out together. She then smiled and leaned onto the edge of a near by foosball table as she watched them.

"Don't tell me that you aren't going to go out there with your friends," Reid said while coming over.

"I'm not that big on dancing," she said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're not that bad. Let's go." Cally looked over to see that Reid had put out his hand for her to take, but she just turned her head towards the dance floor. Reid saw that he was getting rejected so he pulled his hand away. "Okay then," he said. "What about a game?" Now that she agreed to.

"So," Cally started while moving the handle to control the people in the game, "what's the swim team like here?"

"One of the best," Reid said. "Do you swim?"

"I did at my old school, but I'm not going to here."

"Why not? We need better girls here."

"I thought you just said you guys were the best," she smirked and hit the ball into Reid's goal.

Reid smiled while grabbing the ball and looking at her, "The guys are the best, the girls aren't so hot. So come on, if you're so good then why don't you join." Reid dropped the ball in and, before Cally could even turn one handle, he hit the ball into the goal.

"Nice shot," she said like it was nothing. "I don't want to join because it will just bring back memories that I would rather not have." Cally leaned over to take the ball out. When she came up she saw that Reid was looking at her strangely. She looked down to see that her shirt had come up to show her one-piece swimsuit. "Keep your eyes in your head, Reid. I'm going swimming after we leave. So I put my suit on underneath so that I can go straight there."

"Well, I can show you where it is." Cally raised an eyebrow to his meaning and shook her head.

"I think I can manage," she smiled and dropped the ball in. "So I'm guessing you're on the team?"

"Yup," he said and turned the lever, but the ball was stopped by one of Cal's plastic soccer players.

"What event?"

"Back stroke," he said while blocking one of Cal's shots. "What about you?"

"Women's freestyle," she said.

"Well, you should still join the team."

"Hey Cally," Tyler said while coming up to the two. "Do you want to dance?"

"Um," she looked back at Reid, "Rain check on the game?"

Reid opened his mouth to remind her that she said she didn't dance, but decided against it, "Sure."

Cally smiled and took Tyler's hand and went out onto the dance floor. "Now why would she dance with him," Reid told him self, "but not me?" Reid shook his head and went to go challenge someone to a game of pool.

"Playing hard to get with Reid, Cally," Tyler said as a slow song came on and he moved closer to Cally, and she did the same.

Cally smiled at the accusation, "No, I don't have a reason to play hard to get with him. I still have someone back home."

"Well, you might want to tell Reid that. So how long have you and this guy been together?"

"A little over a year now," she said.

"So he won't be upset that you're dancing with someone else will he," Tyler said with a smile.

"As long as we're friends then he won't care."

"What else would we be?" he smiled again.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" she asked Tyler real quick, remembering that she wanted to go do a couple of laps before it got to late.

"Um," he looked at his watch, "its 7:30. Why?"

"I wanted to do a couple of laps in the school's pool. Do you know what time they close it?"

"Normally around nine," he said.

"I don't want to make my friends leave so early. I can always go for a swim some other night."

"I can take you."

"You shouldn't have to leave so that I could do this."

"No, it's alright. Come on, let's go tell the others, and I'll come back after dropping you off."

"Thanks, Tyler." She walked over to her sister and told her about going to the school. She seemed fine with it just worried. So after answering that she was going to be fine she headed to the table that they were at earlier and grabbed her jacket.

"You guys leaving?" Reid asked Cally and Tyler before they could leave Nicky's.

"I'm taking Cally to the school so that she can get some laps done," Tyler said to Reid. "I'll be back later."

"I can take her if you would rather stay here," Reid said.

"Cally, why don't you wait outside near my car? I'll be there in a minute," Tyler said and opened the door for Cally.

"Um, which one is yours?"

"It's the black hummer near the yellow motorcycle."

"Okay, I'll meet you out there," Cally smiled and went outside.

"Reid," Tyler said.

"I thought you said you would help me out, Tyler," Reid said.

"One, you just met the girl, so wait a little and get to know her. Two, it's a lost cause. She's got a boyfriend back home, and I don't think she's going to be interested in guys right now."

"Well, I can still try," Reid smirked.

"What about the getting to her part?"

"That's where me taking her to the pool comes into play. So I'm going to take her, alright?"

Tyler looked over at the door pretty much knowing that Cally might not like what Reid wanted to do. "Fine, but it might be better if I come with you to explain the situation." The two walked out to the hummer where they saw Cally leaning up against it and looking at Pogue's motorcycle.

"Do you like it?" Reid asked.

"Yea," she said not knowing that it was Reid that she was talking to. "My parents would kill me though if I went out to actually get one." Cally looked up to see that she was talking to Reid. "What's going on?"

"Caleb needs to talk to me about something urgent, and seeing as Reid doesn't need to stay he volunteered to take you to the school. That okay with you?"

Cally looked at Reid and then down at something, "I guess. Thanks anyway for offering the ride, Tyler."

"No problem, Cally. I'll see you later," Tyler waved to Cally as he walked back to Nicky's.

"We can take my car instead," Reid said while putting his arms around her shoulders, but she quickly shrugged it off. The two walked over to a black convertible Porsche.

"So we've got a Porsche, hummer, beamer, and one of the most expensive and fastest motorcycles. Are all of you guys rich?" Cally said with a smile.

"No," he held open the door for her, "we're just lucky." He closed the door once Cally was in the car and quickly went around.

As they drove Cally noticed that as one hand was on the wheel, Reid had the other one close to his mouth. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"Always have your hand towards your mouth," she said.

Reid looked at Cally and put his hand down, "It's a habit."

"Well don't stop your habit for me, Reid." Reid smirked and went to move his hand to the side. The side of it ended up hit her hand, and again she quickly moved it away. "Sorry, I was trying to change into a higher gear."

"Why? We really don't have to move gears. We're already in fourth; don't really need to go to fifth."

"Just want to go faster," he said. "Unless you don't like going fast," he looked at Cally like he was making fun of her or something. Cally watched as he had his foot gently touching the clutch, waiting to change gears, and he had his hand resting on the shift.

"Honestly?" Cally said and placed a hand on his, "I love going fast."

Reid smirked and pushed his foot on the clutch, and Cally pulled the gear down into fifth with his hand still underneath hers. Once the car was in gear she quickly took her hand of his and put it palm down on her leg.

"Never knew a girl to like speed," he said while looking at her and then back to the road.

"Well you just met one," Cally said while looking out the front window. "Why else would I want a motorcycle like Pogue's?"

"You've got a point there."

Cally smiled and looked out the passenger side window as the buildings whizzed by. "How long have you been going to Spenser?" she asked not looking at Reid.

"This is my fourth year there," he said and turned into Spenser's entrance, but they still had a half a mile to drive. "I'll be leaving at the end of this year."

"Do you like it here," she said while looking towards Reid.

"Yea, it's been an all right time I guess."

"Don't sound to enthusiastic about it."

"It's high school, Calypso," Reid said while laughing a little bit. "How enthusiastic can one get about it?"

"I don't know," she smiled, "I guess I just thought that after being at school for four years you would talk about Spenser like you like it."

"I do like Spenser," he said. "Maybe it's the new people every year that make me not like it." Reid looked at Cally as he made a crack at her and her friends.

"Well if you don't like new students then you don't like Sarah," she didn't sound angry, it was more like she was joining in on the joking.

"Sarah is an exception. After all, she's Caleb's girlfriend. I'm not really allowed to hate her."

"So if Caleb wasn't dating Sarah would you hate her?" Cally asked while looking at Reid.

"Are you trying to get me to say something that you can use against me? If you are then I had no clue that you hated me that much."

"How can I hate you when I jut met you yesterday?" Cally said as they pulled in so you can actually see the school's different buildings.

"I don't know but is seems like you do."

"I haven't been able to get a solid idea of who you are. Until then, I can't hate you or really like you."

"It seems like you feel a little bit of both," Reid said as he pulled up to the gym that held the indoor swimming pool.

"How so?"

"Well, you wouldn't dance with me, but you danced with Tyler. You didn't mind Tyler offering to bring you to the school, but when I first did you refused."

"Ok, fine that may look like I hate you. It's just because I have a feeling that you'll try something while Tyler won't."

"What does it matter if I try something?" he asked, but they weren't angry at each other. Without knowing what they were doing they both got out of the car while talking and entered the building.

"Well I'm technically still with someone."

"How can you _technically_ still be with someone? You either are, or you aren't. So what are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Cally kicked her shoes and socks off and started to take her other top layer of clothes off so she was just in her one piece bathing suit that she used to wear for school.

"That's not a very good answer you know," he said while watching her.

"Yea, but I like not giving you good answers," Cally smiled.

Reid watched as this, still, mysterious girl gracefully dove into the pool and only caused a tiny splash. She slowly and, again, gracefully, glided beneath the water's surface and came up with her hands already reaching for her hair to flatten it. "Nice," he said, "I've never seen a girl swim in such a smooth manner."

"Thanks," she laughed awkwardly. "I've been swimming for a while."

Reid watched some more as Calypso waded where she was just looking around the room. When she turned around, he quickly and quietly pulled off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, and dived in. From underneath the water he saw her legs turn around.

"Very funny, Reid," Cally said as she saw his legs in the water. "Now why don't you just," she didn't get to finish talking because she felt her legs be pulled down, and her eyes clamped tight and teeth went over her bottom lip as her head went under the water. Her mouth filled with chlorine water, and she opened her eyes to see bubbles starting to disperse and Reid smirking. The two came up at the same time, and she spit out water. "What the hell did you do that for?" she yelled in surprise.

Reid chuckled and said, "I just thought it would be funny."

"Really funny," she said and splashed water in his face.

He wiped the water out of his eyes and looked down into the water as he smiled. He noticed something black on the side of Calypso's leg. He squinted and asked her what it was.

Cally looked down at it, and splashed Reid as she moved away.

"Probably just a freckle that seems bigger because of the water," she said.

"No, it seems too big to be a freckle. Here let me look at it," Reid reached down to grab Cally's leg, but she pulled away again.

"Thanks, but I'm sure it's nothing," she said and looked at him square in the eye. "Why did you jump into the pool? I thought you were just going to drop me off and then head back to Nicky's."

"I was but then got the sudden urge to swim." Reid smiled and splashed Cally in the face, but, seeing as he's a little stronger; his splash had a lot more water. Cally lowered her head as he water came towards her and raised it back once it had passed.

"Nice try," she said and smirked while laughing.

"Well, then how about I try again," he dove at her, but missed as she dived to the side. The two continued to take turns splashing at one another until they both got tired and decided to head back to the dorms.

"I don't really know how I feel about people sitting in my car and being wet," Reid said while opening the door for Cally.

"I'm sure your car will be fine, Reid," she smiled and sat down; Reid closing the door behind her.

Reid shook his head with a small smile on his face as he opened the door to get in himself. He turned on the car and went to put the car into first gear when he noticed that Calypso's leg had nothing on it. He knew he had seen something black on it. "Hey what happened to that black spot on your leg that I saw earlier?"

Cal looked down to see that her leg looked pretty normal, "I told you it was just a freckle."

Reid's eyebrows came closer together as he began to think that it was really strange, "Okay. Which dorm building are you guys living in?"

"I don't really remember the name," Cally said shyly, "but I know that it's the same as Sarah."

"Okay then," he drove the car towards the dorm area, "I know exactly where that is." The drove in silence, but it didn't seem awkward.

"Thanks, Reid," Cally said while unlocking the dorm room she shared with her friend, Rosalie, seeing as they are closer in age, "I've needed that fun for awhile. Ever since my boyfriend moved I've been kind of messed up and fun deprived. I don't think I've laughed like I did tonight in a long time."

"Well, I'm happy I could help," Reid said. "I wonder if everyone's back yet."

Cally opened her door to look in, "No, they're still at Nicky's, but it's fine with me. I've got some work that I need to do, and Rose is a very hard roommate to have when it comes to needing silence."

"I guess that's a hint for me to leave."

"Sorry, but yes it is," Cally said.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later," he started walking backwards and then turned around to leave. Cally stood next to the door and watched as Reid walked and then turned his head around to see that she was still looking. When he did this she just waved to him. _God, he is really good looking, but he tries to hard_. Cally smiled and went into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As she entered the room the aroma of old incenses entered her nose, and she felt immediately at ease. She and Rosalie have a habit of breaking the school rule of lighting things. When ever they felt anxious or angry they would just burn certain incense and they felt better. Lately, she and her roommate, though, have only been using a few scents: sandalwood, sage, myrrh, and lemongrass. Seeing as she had some homework to do, Cally took out a lemongrass one and lit it in the holder and blew the flame out. She quickly was welcomed by the scent and went to grab her bag to get to work.

"I hate English," Cally said. She had to write a paper on any subject that took place in American History for English III, which surprises me because it's English. Seeing as she was from Salem, Cally wished she wasn't at this point, her English teacher said it would be great if she could write a paper on the Salem witch trials. She expects it to be great seeing as she knew so much about it. The thing is, Cally was ecstatic to get out and away from the Salem witch trials. Now she has to go back to it. _Can I ever get away_, she screamed in her head. She didn't really have to work on it very long because she knew all about the trials. If she wanted to she could finish within thirty minutes, but the paper is becoming one of those things that when you don't need the info it's stuck in your mind, but when you need it there's nothing.

"Why are you burning lemongrass? Normally that's me," Rosalie said as she came into the room, "And did you're supposed take a shower after swimming."

"Paper due in the morning and stop acting like Ray. I'm going to take a shower once I'm done with the paper."

"Is the scent helping?" she asked while taking of her jacket and throwing it on her bed next to her.

"A little," Cally said while starting on the last paragraph.

"What type of teacher would assign a paper on the first day of school?"

"A teacher that teaches an honors class, that's who. Besides, it's not that long. It's more the fact that I can't remember anything that they taught us back in Salem."

"How much do you have left?"

"Just one more sentence," Cally said. She put the last touches on the paper. "I'm going to go take a shower and then come back and proof read it. I'll be back soon."

Rosalie watched as Cally grabbed her robe, a towel, and shower necessities before leaving their dorm room to head towards the showers. Just as she let the door opened again to show Ray (Hera) and Odette. "Hey guys," Rosalie said as they shut the door.

"Did Cally just get back from swimming?" Ray asked while sitting down on her sister's bed but not until after she took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma from the lemongrass.

"No she's been back."

"If I've told her once, I've told her a thousand times. Don't wait to take a shower after she swims. The chlorine destroys the hair," Ray said.

"Oh chill, Ray," Odette said. "It's not like it's a huge big deal."

"I know, but it seems like I have to remind her seeing as mom isn't around," Ray said. "Well you're the one that decided to follow her here."

"Not really," she said. "Remember, it was Cally that wanted to come here and leave Salem."

"Who could blame her though," Rosalie said. "I mean, she's got a lot of memories back there. I would want to leave Salem High too, probably even the town."

"I actually agree with Ray on this one," Odette said. "Why would she want to come here?"

"I don't know. You could always ask her."

"No," Ray said, "it would make Cally feel really mad and upset if she knew that we're questioning her judgments."

"You already do that, Ray."

"I know," she said, "but she's my sister, which makes me free to question her."

"Sure it does."

Cally waved to her sister and friend while walking to the showers. This is the one thing that Cally didn't like about going to a boarding school: the showers are in a whole different room then the bedroom. For Cally to go take a shower she has to walk down a hall, make a turn, go half way down another hall, make a another turn, and then she's finally able to take a shower. Back in Salem she went to a public school, so she didn't have to worry about going down different hallways to take a shower because the bathroom, with a shower, was like two doors down in her house.

Once she reached the bathroom she found that it was, thankfully, empty. She didn't want to deal with other people in the open shower. At the same time though, she wished people were there so that she didn't feel so freaked out. I mean, how would you feel if you were in a big and empty bathroom? Cally stepped inside the huge shower and placed her robe and towel on the hanger so that they wouldn't get wet. She then started to take her bathing suit and clothes off and dropped them outside the door on the floor. As soon as they were out she started the water. She went as quickly as she could so that she didn't have to be in there very long, but it didn't help much. She later just started to relax and let the water wash away the negative energy that's been residing in her lately.

Last, Cally leaned her head back to rinse her hair of the strawberry conditioner. Just as she was about to run her fingers through, just to make sure that all the knots were gone, she heard a faint sound. A musical tune. She noticed the tune, but, at the same time, she wasn't sure because of the quietness, it was causing some of the notes to not be heard.

"Is someone there?" Cally said while taking her head out of the water. No one responded, but the sound continued. Cally quickly turned off the water, stuffed her clothes and other stuff into the bag she had carried her shower necessities in, dried herself, stuffed the towel into the bag, and put on her flip-flops, that were required to have, and robe. She reached for the door of the shower and yanked it open and, almost simultaneously, a light up above broke, making Cally jump and give an involuntary yelp. "I thought this school would have better lighting," she said, trying to calm down. "I guess I was wrong." Cally stepped out of the showers and debated on if it was worth brushing her teeth right now. She knew she should, but after the light broke and the weird tune, that stopped when she opened the door, she didn't really feel like spending any more time in the bathroom for one day. She decided to just go ahead and do a quick brushing, and when I say 'quick' I mean quick. She finished brushing her teeth in a minute flat. She put some water in her mouth so that she could rinse it out. As she rinsed her mouth out he was hoping enough that she was just imagining the familiar tune, so she didn't expect anything to happen. Well, she was wrong. When she came up from spitting she looked into the mirror and saw a face. "Oh my god," she turned around to see nothing.

The tune started playing again, and Cally looked around the room and felt her heart start to race faster and faster with each slow note. The tune played from the beginning of the short song and it continued into the second half, but that was when the tune stopped. "You'll never know dear," a voice said, and Cally's eyes became wide at the sound of it, "how much I love you." The voice seemed to get closer to her ear with each word. "Please don't take my sunshine," Cally felt a presence next to her, "away." At the sound of the voice so close to her she quickly grabbed her bag and bolted out of the bathroom. As soon as she was out the door she saw a faceless person standing there. When it reached out, Cally ran even faster. She didn't go fast at first because the stranger grabbed onto her wrist, making her slow down and a sharp pain shoot up her arm. Her eyes closed tightly as she bit onto her bottom lip so that she wouldn't scream out.

She stopped, "Let go of me." She quickly kicked his arm hard enough so that he let go of her and onto his own arm. At the releasing she quickly ran back towards her dorm room. She could hear the person's own steps mixing with the sound of her own clapping flip-flops, causing her to run faster.

She slammed her dorm room as she crashed her back onto it, making her friends and sister jump.

"What's the matter," Ray asked.

"You…are…m," she was going to say the name of the song she heard but suddenly jumped when a bang came from behind her. Cally ran to sit next Odette as Ray stood up to answer the door. Cally couldn't see who it was from where she was, so, in worry, she grabbed onto Odette's hand.

"Reid?" Ray asked while opening the door wider so that he could be seen by the other three in the room.

"Hey," he said. "Can I come in for a minute or two?"

"Not my room," she said with a smile.

"Come on in, Reid," Rosalie said.

Reid walked past Ray while making eye-contact with only one person in the room: Cally, well Calypso to him.

"Were you behind me in the hall?" she asked while letting a little bit of strength from her grip on Odette's hand, but she kept a hold of the hand. Reid nodded. "You scared the shit out of, Reid," she finished while standing up and letting go of her friend's hand.

"I didn't mean too," Reid said, "but even so you didn't have to kick me."

"You kicked him?" Ray asked.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. Well, I did, but not in the way you're probably thinking. I did it because when you grabbed my wrist it hurt, and I didn't know it was you. I got freaked and kicked to get you to let go," Cally explained. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but just to let you know I heard something. I was going to see what it was when you ran out. I tried to stop you, but you kept running and then kicked me."

"What did you hear?" Ray asked carefully.

"I music tune," he said while looking at Ray and then back to her sister.

"You heard it?" Cally asked.

"Yea," Reid said. "It was pretty loud and clear as I walked past the bathroom."

Ray looked at Cally, who was looking at the ground, towards Rosalie, towards Odette, and then finally with her. That's what she was trying to tell them before Reid showed up, the name of the song. "Well, we appreciate your worry for Cally," Ray said.

Reid looked at her shocked and then looked at the others, who had a look of anger, "Aren't you guys worried at all? There was a weird sound coming from a bathroom that made Cally run out."

"I'm sure it was really nothing," Rosalie said. "Right Cally," she focused over to her friend.

Cally looked from Ray to the ground, but she made sure to avoid Reid's eyes, "Yea, it's was nothing."

Reid stood there with Odette, Rosalie, and Ray looking at him, waiting for his exit, but he continued to looking at Cally. He looked at the others, the incense, and then Cally with narrowed eyes. "Okay then," he said, "I guess I'll see you guys later." He took one last look at Cally, who continued to look away from him, and left the room


End file.
